


Ashram

by lightspire



Category: due South
Genre: Flash Fic, Flower Crowns, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: Fraser and RayK have to go undercover at an ashram.Ficlet created for the CKR Flower Crown Day 2019 challenge.





	Ashram

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.

 

“Hey, what're you doing?” Ray batted at Fraser’s hands. “Get that thing off me,” he scowled and grabbed the red-and-white flower crown off his head.

“Now, Ray, don’t be so obstinate. I think it looks quite fetching on you. The roses complement the color of your hair.”

“I ain’t wearing flowers on my head, Fraser. They itch.”

“We need to wear them, Ray. Everyone at the ashram does. It’s a sign of respect.”

“...everyone at the whosie-whatsit now?” 

“Ashram.”

“The what?”

“Ashram.  A hermitage, monastic community, or other place of religious retreat. If we’re going to investigate it, we need to fit in. You have to put on this caftan and wear the flower crown.”

“Ass. Ram. _Ass_ _ram_? Like hell I’m going anywhere near a place with a name like that.”

“Oh.”

“What.”

“As I recall you seemed to enjoy being in that exact location last night,” Fraser says, leering, “quite a bit, actually, if your shouts of pleasure were any indication.”

Ray’s cheeks turned as red as the roses in his flower crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did say I was sorry.


End file.
